User blog:Dio Buccaneer/Breakdown Analysis by Dio Buccaneer - 02. Modification
Ahoy my Noble readers! I am Dio Buccaneer and I welcome you to the Breakdown Analysis blog where we break down and analyse all things Noblesse. Today 's subject is Modification, how it is seen and applied as its overall history. There is a page on Modification but it is horribly underdeveloped and ourpurpose today is to change that. So let's go: What is Modification: Modification refers to a number of scientific methods specialized to artificially enhance one 's performance. History: Modification started in an attempt to have humans keep up with Category B species (Werewolves and Nobles). The only previous method of allowing Humans to keep up with them was Contracts with Nobles but that came at the cost of the Contractee 's soul belonging to the Contractor. What the Humans wanted was the option to do it in a way that the help of Category B species was kept at minimum as they had turned against them many times with Frankenstein attempting to make the Noble Lord answer for the problem of rogue Nobles and Contractee 's. Thus while they did use the C-B (Category B species) as research, they kept themselves on favourable ground with the ones that they decided to use possibly by sticking with weaker idividuals to kidnap and study. Eventually, it reached the point were middle ranked Modified Humans (DA-5) could compete with high ranking Nobles (Regis) and come out victorious. At the same time, there are not known Modified Humans that can compete against Clan Leaders (and Clan Leaders-level opponents) with the RK 0,1,2,4 and maybe Crombel and the Assassination Squad as exceptions. Methods: Modification occurs in many ways. There is vanilla Modification which merely allows powers and strength closer to C-B and nothing more. There is something more specialized like what occurs with the DA-5 where members have more specific functions (hacker, sharpshooter etc.). Something closer to Clan Leaders was achieved with Cerberus but it was not enough to fight the real deal as even though they could mimic the summoning and the empowering of the Soul Weapons they could not replicate the scale and abilities granted by them. After that we have have nanotechnology. Dr. Aris (DA) is one of the more prominent scientists on that field of Modification as was shown by her cyborg guards and her own nanosuit as well as by the fact Crombel made her brain a priority when reviving her. She is capable of fighting on a level above DA-5 but below Cerberus which she tried to make up for by making the DA-5 capable of absorption by her to increase her power and have her join Cerberus. The DA-5 seems to have undergone hormone treatment that allows them to develop power buff based on certain pills called D and so does Aris. That method decreases the lifespan of the user drastically with every pill. The cyborg guards also lose lifespan as it is spend on small tasks, like a battery. It seems that the connecting factor between her research is limited lifespan as shown here. Other far stronger than Aris' cyborgs have been seen in the form of the 8th Elder who was an Anti-Clan Leader Weapon as well as other inferior, but more in number, Anti-Clan Leader Weapons have been seen though they were disposed off and so were their creators leaving production of more of them up to question. Then we have the M-Series which judging from what members we saw, were created by metaphorically throwing stuff on the wall and see what sticks judging from the fact that their members both vary in abilities, have low survivabilty and half the surviving speciments were on constant life support before dying and living only one healthy. Finally there is the strongest method and the one that actually replicated the power of the Clan Leaders and the Warriors: Artificial Soul Weapon. The term "artificial" is propably misused here as the Soul Weapons must have been created by some brilliant Noble so let us use the term "Human-made Soul Weapons" as opposed to the traditional Noble-made ones. The only successful such Soul Weapon is the Dark Spear which was made by collecting enough Human souls to replicate the amount of strength produced by many Clan Leader souls put together. To make the gathering of such souls escape the eyes of the Nobles the process used wars, diseases and plagues as a cover. The weapon was stolen by its creator and had the research notes used in the process destroyed making any future attempts at replicating the Soul Weapon failures compared to the original. Because of Frankenstein wanting to have an upper hand in case of making war with the Union, he trapped the research he gave the Union on Human Modification by making his power as a weakness by default to anyone modified with it and since, barring a few differences, all species use that trapped formula as basis for Modification makes everyone modified by the Union and its subsidiares have a big problem facing him. At the same time he himself can use his knowledge on Modification to both remove the weakness and make hosts for the Dark Spear 's shards. Transformation: Members of all over the rank spectrum of the Union can use it to varying degrees of power and forms achieved. Possibly a carry over from the Werewolves, they might have realized that if Transformation is enabled on a being they will be more capable in overall performance and it might easier to modify idividuals if they do not try to keep them at a human shape but rather an easy switch from vaguely normal to OMG GET AWAY FROM ME!!! Basically what Linkara described as Power Rangers approach to aliens only with Earthling who transform. What I mean is, if Transformation is so used and it is considered an achievement for the user (rather than the dev. team that put all the work) and is so widespread, it must be doing something beneficial other than providing envious feeling at a cosplayer convention. Werewolves can transform to a second, more powerful Transformation but that is not always the case. In any case, Transformation provides a completely different level of combat prowess compared to non-transformed idividuals as they are not as restricted by a human form and thus can develop biological weapons such us mantis scythes. Cerberus and Dr. Aris have similar things called nanosuits that appear instantly while allowing them to keep away from non-Human characteristics. Werewolf Modification: The Werewolves started experimenting with Modification during Maduke 's reign. After relocating at an island far from their previous home they started building laboratories all over their new home to the point one getting destroyed did not stop production and research remarkably enough to make a fuss about. Since research gained from Humans does not cut the mustard, the Werewolves started using peasants, defectors and critics of the new regime as experimental subjects using the greater durability of their race and the availability as well as apathy as an excuse for brutal experiments they have reached greater heights on what could be done with Modification such as a chimera made of Werewolf parts from many different subjects such as the Titan. The Titan is a marvel of modern Modification as it possesses the single best regenerativity as of now due to it being capable of recovering from any injury sort of complete obliteration as well as limb generation and adaptation against powers used against it. Apart from that, they seem to focus on idividual abilities thus enhanching the ones they already possess such as regeneration. There was an other side-effect created by the arrival of the new ways: the seperation between Warriors and True Warriors. True Warriors were Warriors before Modification becoming even stronger afterwards while Warriors got the title after meeting the basic requirements through the Modification itself. The main difference is in power though while normal Warriors tend to overestimate themselves thus ending up underperforming due to lack of training and experience, that type of attitude and disappointing result is not unheard of in True Warriors either. You can say that there is a difference to who became a Warrior and who was cut out to become a Warrior and through Modification the line was made clear. The Modified Warriors also have access to a new Transformation though not all get it. Last but not least, the Modified Warriors have the same weakness as all Modified creatures in the form of the Dark Spear as all Modification made by the Union is based on Frankenstein 's trapped formula which for the Werewolves who are trained to tank and ignore injuries rather than dodge is catastrophic unless they learn to go against all the insticts and training they have had over centuries, which is nearly impossible. Noble Modification: Unlike the Werewolf Goverment, Lukedonia does not seek empowerment through Modification thus the known Modified Nobles can be counted on the one hand. Only Gradeus, Ignes, Lagus and Roctis with possibly Edian as well have admitted Modification to enhanche their abilities (not confirmed with Edian but it can be speculated) and only Roctis went to the point were Transformation was attained. The Noble attitude torwards Modification is not positive as they did show hostility to Modified Humans through that point of view seems to change if Rael 's attitude to his new comrades is any indication (Karias is always nice to even his enemies so he does not count). Lagus had attained regenerativity rivaling the Werewolves which he can transmit through Dolor and Gradeus also improved his healing and strength. Ignes on the other hand surpassed the Werewolves in the regeration domain though it did not matter against the opponent she was facing. Only Roctis disliked the fact that he was modified calling himself out as someone with no honor. He was modified with machine implants evident by the circuit patterns on his body and the plate in his chest. Most if not all Noble Modification was carried out by Ignes and the 9th Elder with Lagus' assistance. Knowledge on Noble Modification was required to finish the Werewolf Titan. All Modified Nobles are weak to the Dark Spear as they were modified using Frankenstein 's trapped research as a basis with even the strongest regeneration being nullified as long as it was made based on the trapped formula. "F" journals: The are two journals in the possession of the Union. The first was found in ruins and advanced the Union's power over Modification significally. The second was found by Crombel in a chance visit to an antique shop and was kept to himself. It contained even more advanced data than that of the previous one and helped to advance Crombel to the highest position in the Union (Elder) and that alone is proof of the power the research hides within it. Those journals were signed by the letter "F" and thus obviously belong to Frankenstein. Given how well Franky takes care of his things they might have been left on purpose in order to fill the world with Union agents weak to his power which he could feed to the Dark Spear and take on the Union one day by a position of strength. The second one could have been left by him in order to be sure that the research was used as he might have been uncertain on whether or not the formulas were used to full effect (or was unsatisfied with the strength of the subjects not being enough to make him strong to fight the stronger Elders) and thus he filled it with formulas too good to pass over even with being suspisious. The fact that Crombel used it for himself rather than surrender it to the Union might have made things advance slower than Frankenstein anticipated. Crombel seems to have kept some of the findings of the second journal to himself such as a power similar to Frankensteins as Mary could tell the resemblance between them meaning she had seen no one else use such weird power. Infected: The Infected is a weird case. By being a very unique example (not fitting in any category), he gains his own paragraph. He was created by M-24 as his powers were unexpectadly evolving making a Mutant that had some humanity left as well as being able to live more than a few days making him a mutation among Mutants. After capture by Crombel he was turned into a killing machine that was used to kill an entire lab department after he stole all their research and left with the Infected acting as an exterminator that would kill the lab personel, those that took down Mary and Jake and then, due to the small lifespan of a Mutant, die leaving no loose ends. Even Modification might be unable to increase the lifespan of a Mutant by much or Crombel did not try at all. At the time of its death, Crombel had upgraded him to the point that he was capable of Transformation (capable of growing tentacle limps and blade-like protrutions) as well as possess strength that he believed could overcome whatever could kill Mary and Jake making him stronger than both of them. In conclusion, it seems that when it comes to Modification all species look for it to gain power when it was supposed to be used for Humans. Makes you wonder what plan the 1st Elder had in store in order to deal with Nobles and Werewolves who used it so effectively. If they turned against the Union, I cannot think of a backup that would have definitely worked unless it is a nuke disguised as a normal Modified Human. Maybe cyborg like those of Dr. Aris or like the Anti-Clan Leader Weapons armed with a compact Czar Bomba hidden in their chest and cover it up as a dictatorship doing nuclear tests? I mean that they rule the world and thus if they say that, no one will bat an eye if they send one to the Werewolves and one to the Nobles. Alright guys, that was it! Thank you for joining, the next analysis will be about Werewolf Culture and Hierarchy and remember... Live nobly and take care, everyone! Category:Blog posts